User blog:Grammar Cat/Sledding!
Hello Wikians! Today or rather just a few hours ago, me and my brother went sledding! I decided I'm going to tell you wikians about it! So my father and brother got ready to go sledding when my dad noticed I had no snow pants. I improvised by wearing two pants, one over the other. Though it felt weird, it worked quite well. So my dad, brother, and I grabbed the two sleds (one could fit two people and the other only one) and we started to make the small trek to the sledding hill. It was sort of a trying walk as walking through snow is pretty hard but we eventually got there, after I had to yell a few times my father and brother to wait up. So the sledding hill was rather like two hills put together with bumps and small stick-like plants at the bottom. To the right was a clump of trees and two garbage cans. The hill was behind a baseball diamond. I hadn't gone sledding for so long and neither had my brother. Me and my dad climbed on the sled that could hold two people and went sliding down the hill. I screamed because it was fast but it was also fun. So for the times we went down hill I went up as a normally would a not snowy hill, my dad did the same, and the head admin NOBODY walked up the hill on almost all fours. His shoes didn't have much grip on them and the sled kept falling away from him. So eventually after some sledding down the safe part of the hill, my dad suggested we go to the clump with trees. It look dangerous but I went on with my dad. It wasn't to dangerous and my dad was the only one that got hit by a tree branch. I was at the front and it was pretty odd that I didn't get hit. Both me and my dad ended up in the snow because I had tried to steer the sled away from the tree branch. Eventually we picked another route which was much less get-hit-by-tree-branches-able. We went down that a couple of times and it was pretty fun. A few times me and my brother went down together a couple of times and the sled actually turned over when we wee going down. Whoever was in the back of the sled got their leg placed over the person in the front hip when the sled turned over because my dad suggested my and my brother put our legs on top of the person in the front's thighs to make it secure. A few times my brother acted like he was dead when the sled tipped over and his leg was over my hip so I couldn't move. I threw snow in his face and eventually we got back up the hill. At the second last part of the sledding adventure my dad suggested me and my brother raced. The first time I went down I decided I would stretch out on the sled and go face down. So me and my brother raced and I felt very scared that I was going to hit something. Eventually I got down the hill and my course was not straight. My dad told me I had gone so fast that I went near a tree and a tree branch hit me. Because of the speed I went at my dad thought I would fly into the air when I went over the second hill. There were no flying Grammar Cats even when my father, brov, and me went down the hill in the same sled (quite snug). At the very last part of the sledding adventure which was repeated four times, one person got in the small sled and two people in the big sled and the two sleds went down together with one person holding the other person in the sleds hand. That didn't go to well and either I didn't fully go down the hill, me and my brov wiped out, or the two sleds spun out. Eventually we went home and I got to ride on the sled while my dad pushed it. My brov had to help my dad pull me on the sled and eventually my dad turned to me and said the ride was over. Back at home my dad found out he had a cut on his leg and I had a bruise. Well, that is my sledding adventure. I heard someone else had a big adventure ... Go ahead and comment on this blog post! Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts